


julian & his daddy geralt drabbles

by strawberryeskel



Series: julian & his daddy geralt [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Bubble Bath, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Human Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Naughty Jaskier | Dandelion, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot Collection, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Punishment, Sick Jaskier | Dandelion, Sickfic, Spanking, Strict Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, maintenance spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryeskel/pseuds/strawberryeskel
Summary: A collection of (mostly) fluffy drabbles in my "julian & his daddy geralt" verse.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: julian & his daddy geralt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941499
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	1. first bath

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** Mind the tags! This fanfiction depicts non-sexual age play and spanking. Julian (Jaskier) and Geralt are both adults and everything is consensual. Even though at times it may seem like Julian is not consenting, they have pre-established boundaries and rules that they have both previously agreed on. This is not incest. Phisically punishing children or non-consenting adults is abusive and this work does **not** advocate for that.
> 
>   
> Julian is a college student and he is not underage. Geralt is older, about 30ish, and works from home. They both live together and I picture them looking the way they do in the Netflix series. 
> 
> I decided to write this fanfic because I had a few ideas for drabbles/short, sweet moments in this verse. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, let me know in the comments if you guys have any prompts, either for this book of shorter drabbles or for the longer one shots in the series.

Julian was _tired_. After his classes, which had ended at 5 in the afternoon, he’d had a dentist appointment, which, on top of being on the other side of town, had ended up lasting almost an hour and a half. So now, as he was heading to Geralt’s home – his home, now, too, he reminded himself, although he still hadn’t gotten quite used to calling it that, having just moved in the previous day – all he wanted to do was rest for a bit.

Entering the house, he almost left his boots in the middle of the entrance hallway before remembering how his daddy had scolded him about it yesterday and on previous occasions when he’d spent the night. So, after putting them away on the shoerack, he went further into the house, being met by Geralt in the doorway of the living room, his hair pulled back neatly in a low ponytail.

“You should’ve told me to come pick you up, Julian”, he said.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Julian replied, “I know it’s on the other side of town.”

“You wouldn’t bother me, sweetheart, I’m here to help you, remember?” he asked, “Did they sort out that cavity you told me about?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good,” Geralt replied, “you’re allowed to eat, right? Dinner’s almost ready.”

Julian nodded, and Geralt continued, “What did you have for lunch?”

“I didn’t have lunch,” he replied.

“What do you mean, you didn’t have lunch?” Geralt frowned.

“I just…” Julian said, twisting his fingers and reddening slightly under his daddy’s scrutiny, “sometimes I skip lunch if I have a lot to study.”

Geralt shook his head disapprovingly before speaking, “You won’t be doing that anymore, young man. I’ve told you how important health is, and skipping meals isn’t acceptable.”

“But daddy,” he whined slightly, looking up at Geralt.

“No buts, little boy. I’ve told you, you’re not allowed to skip meals, and what daddy says, goes. Do you understand?” he asked, grasping Julian’s chin and tilting his head upwards so that he could look him in the eye.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, now go wash your hands and I’ll take dinner out of the oven.”

After dinner, they spent some time in the living room before Geralt proclaimed that it would be time for little boys to go to bed, soon.

“But daddy,” Julian whined, “it’s not even 9 yet.”

“I know, but we still have to give you a bath, little boy. And I’ve told you bedtime is 9:30. Come on, now.”

Pouting, Julian allowed his daddy to take his hand and lead him into the bathroom. Geralt hadn’t ever given him a bath before, and he was kind of curious about how this would go.

“Do you need to go?” Geralt asked, once they reached their destination, and Julian shook his head, blushing.

“Alright, then,” he continued, before starting to fill the tub with warm water and beginning to undress the younger man.

 _“Daddy!”_ Julian squealed, trying to cover himself with his hands once Geralt had removed his underwear, leaving him naked in the middle of the bathroom. 

“Hush, now,” the older man said as he was filling the tub with bubbles, “this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you naked. No need to be embarrassed, little one, now come here.”

Julian quietly did as he was told, still red as a strawberry, and allowed his daddy to lift him into the tub. He jumped slightly when he saw Geralt had grabbed a washcloth and had lathered it up with shower gel, intending to start washing him.

“I can do it by myself, daddy.”

“No, Julian, you’re too little,” his daddy said, and his voice left no room for arguments. He then started washing him thoroughly, although his movements were soft and careful, but still Julian didn’t think he could have been blushing any brighter until the man reached his privates.

Afterwards, Geralt started washing his hair, gently kneading shampoo and conditioner into his scalp before rinsing him off with the showerhead and wrapping him up in a soft, fluffy towel. His daddy then dressed Julian into a pair of light blue footed pyjamas that had bunnies printed all over them before sitting him on the bed and starting to dry his hair with the blow drier. By the time Geralt was done, Julian’s eyes were already starting to close, and soon the little boy was tucked into bed, falling asleep safely next to his daddy.


	2. sick day

Julian was feeling _awful_. His nose was stuffy, he was constantly sneezing and his head was pounding. He felt like he had been run over by a truck. He rolled over on his side, discovering that he was alone in bed. It wouldn’t be long before he’d have to get up, then. His daddy always woke up before him on weekdays, at 6:30, and woke him up at 7 in order to get ready to go to college. Julian groaned, rolling over again. The thought of getting out of bed to go to class, especially his seemingly never-ending, boring History lecture, made him want to burrow further into the blankets and remain there forever (or until he was feeling better, at least).

“Julian?” came Geralt’s voice from above him a few minutes later, “It’s time to get up, sweetheart.”

“Nnnnnnnngh”, Julian whined from the bed, covering his face with the blanket.

“Come on, little one,” the older man coaxed, “you have to go to school, remember? I’ll make you poached eggs for breakfast if you want.”

Poached eggs were possibly Julian’s favorite breakfast dish in the world, save perhaps for pancakes, but the thought of eating made his stomach coil around in distaste.

“No, daddy, _please?_ Think I’m sick” he said, quietly.

At that, Geralt frowned, reaching over to peel the blanket from his face. He took in the boy’s exhausted appearance for a moment before laying a hand on his forehead.

“You do have a fever,” he said, “where does it hurt, baby?”

“Head,” he muttered, “and my nose is stuffy. And my muscles feel all achy.”

“Hmm,” Geralt said, stroking his hair, “you’re staying home today, then. I’m going to give you some medicine, but if you’re not better in a day or two we need to go to the doctor’s.”

“But daddy,” Julian whined again.

“Hush now,” the older man said, “we’re only going if you start feeling worse, ok?”

Julian nodded, and his daddy continued, “Would you like me to make some tea for you? You probably don’t feel like eating right now.”

“Yes, daddy,” he agreed, “just tea, please.”

About ten minutes later, Geralt returned with the tea and a glass of water, along with some pills.

“Do you feel like throwing up, too?” he asked.

Julian shook his head, accepting the medicine and taking it with a sip of water.

“Alright, then”, his daddy said, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “let the tea cool off for a few more minutes. I’ll be in the study, shout if you need anything.”

He got up from where he’d been perched on the end of the bed, feeling a smaller hand tugging at his sleeve.

“Daddy?” Julian asked, his blue eyes wide and pleading, “Can’t you bring your laptop and work from here? _Please?_ I don’t wanna be alone.”

Geralt softened, reaching out to stroke the boy’s head again, “Of course, sweetie. I’ll be right back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may have ended a bit abruptly, but I didn't really know where to take it. Sorry!


	3. maintenance spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian has been feeling a bit out of sorts lately and his daddy, Geralt, takes him in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally gotten around to writing something for this series! I decided to add it here though, because it's only about 1K words and I didn't really want to write another new fic just for that. 
> 
> Enjoy and as always let me know what you think/ if you have any prompts!

Julian entered the house, taking off his boots and hanging up his jacket before heading to the bathroom to wash his hands. He left his backpack in his and Geralt’s bedroom before heading towards the older man’s study. 

Geralt was talking on the phone, pacing around the length of the room. He smiled when he saw Julian in the doorway, lifting his arm and beckoning the boy closer. Julian did as he was told, entering the room and cuddling right under his daddy’s arm. He desperately needed the comfort, considering how weird and awful he’d been feeling for the past few days and what he was about to ask of his daddy. He knew, logically, that the man would never think any less of him for it, but still, he was anxious.

The call ended a minute later, and Geralt pocketed the phone before fully hugging Julian, tucking the younger man’s head under his chin after kissing his forehead.

“How was your day?” he asked, his arms still wrapped around the boy.

“Fine,” Julian answered, deeply breathing in the older man’s familiar, calming scent, “I… wanted to ask you something?” he continued quietly.

“What is it? Is anything wrong?” the older man asked, pulling back from the hug and looking him up and down.

“No,” Julian answered, shaking his head, “or… well maybe… _actually yes?”_

“What did you do, young man?” Geralt asked, narrowing his eyes, and Julian realized he must have seemed somewhat guilty.

“Nothing,” Julian said, blushing and looking down, “just that… well I’ve been feeling kinda weird, lately, and I was thinking… because I’d read about something online, before, and now I looked it up again, and it seems like it could help…”

“Yes?” Geralt prompted, fully paying attention to him.

“I read about… maintenance spanking?” Julian continued, looking up at his daddy and gauging his reaction, “I know I haven’t done anything, but I just… feel like I need it, I guess?”

“Yes, I know about maintenance spanking,” Geralt answered, nodding, and Julian was relieved to hear it. He’d known that the older man wouldn’t be upset or think he was weird – especially considering what the whole point of their relationship was – for asking about that, but it still put him somewhat at ease to hear that.

“Would you like this to be something that happens regularly or only when one of us feels like you need it?” his daddy asked.

“Well… I’m not really sure,” the younger man answered, “I’m not sure whether I’d like it to be regular, I know some people do it like, once a week, but… could we decide after I’ve had one?” he asked, and Geralt nodded.

“Alright then,” the older man said, reaching out and grabbing his elbow before leading him along to the living room.

Geralt sat down on the couch, placing Julian in-between his legs. He reached over to pull his pants and underwear down, and the younger man complied when he was told to step out of them.

“Good,” Geralt said, “now I want you to go sit in that corner and think about how you’ve been feeling.”

 _“But daddy,”_ Julian whined, “I asked for a spanking, not a time out.”

Geralt frowned at that, turning the boy around by the waist and delivering a stinging swat to his bare bottom.

“And I decided you need to stand in the corner as well,” the older man answered, sternly, “now go do as I said before I give you another spanking for being disobedient on top of the maintenance spanking,” he added, sending Julian off with a firm tap on the bum.

Julian did as he was told, placing his nose in the corner and crossing his palms behind his head in the position that daddy always made him adopt when he was in time out. The young man really didn’t like being put in the corner, especially when he was naked or bare bottomed like right now; it made him feel oddly small and vulnerable.

“Come here,” Geralt said a few moments later, and Julian did as he was told, standing up next to the older man.

“Come on, over my lap,” his daddy said, helping him lay down, and Julian complied, resting his torso on the couch, his head laid over his crossed arms. 

“Now, I’m not going to use an implement, but I won’t stop until I feel like you’ve learned something from this, either,” Geralt said, rubbing one of his exposed cheeks with one hand.

“Okay,” Julian said, pushing his bum out a little, and Geralt hummed, giving his bottom a few loving pats before laying down the first smack.

The spanking wasn’t any more forgiving than one of Geralt’s regular hand spankings, Julian could tell right from the beginning, as his daddy started to deliver firm, stinging swats that covered his entire bare bottom and upper thighs. The boy was already starting to squirm, instinctively, but the older man just held him firmly by the waist, continuing to punish him.

Geralt’s steadfast spanks soon had Julian tearing up, and before long he was crying and sniffling. His daddy continued to spank him, focusing his painful swats on the boy’s sensitive, already red sit spots. 

It was strange not to hear Geralt lecture him during a spanking, whose scoldings always made Julian feel like a naughty little schoolboy, but this wasn’t a punishment, he reminded himself.

Soon, Julian’s cries began to turn into sobs, because although he wasn’t being disciplined for something he’d done wrong, his daddy was still a relentless spanker, and the walloping Julian had gotten was no different from a punishment spanking, so the boy knew it was going to make him squirm in his seat all the same.

A few moment later, the spanking had ended, and Geralt helped the younger man sit up on his lap, as usual wrapping his arms around him and rocking him back and forth to help him calm down.

“Shh, it’s ok,” Geralt murmured, rubbing Julian’s back, “you’re such a good boy, you took your spanking very well,” he added, patting his sore bum a couple of times.

“Thank you,” Julian said quietly a couple of moments later, when his crying had subsided but there were still a couple of tears streaming down his cheeks.

“You’re welcome, little one,” Geralt answered, softly wiping away at the stray tears with his thumb, “I’m proud of you for asking for something like this,” he added.

Julian closed his eyes for a moment, leaning his head against his daddy’s chest as the man continued to rub his back. This really had helped, he realized, and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to get maintenance spankings every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending was a bit sudden, sorry about that, but I really didn't have inspiration to tie it together any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, let me know in the comments if I should write more in this verse (suggestions are very welcome).
> 
> _Sorry the comments on this aren't answered any longer, I 100% always answer comments and I love them SO much, but I recently transfered all my works of this series on this profile (they had previously been on another profile on anon) and some of the comments on some fics (not all of them for some reason) appeared as if they were answered by my other account, but not on anon, and since I want that account to not be associated with this one (because there are people I know irl who follow me there and I don't want them to see these works, even though I love writing them, I still don't want them to know lol) I had to delete them, because idk how/ when they might have stumbled upon them. But I do love comments and I always answer them, so do keep commenting! Sorry again! ❤_


End file.
